


of wolf cubs and healing potion

by iSoulPhoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pining Derek, Protective Derek, Scared Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Strangers to Lovers, The Hale Pack - Freeform, WIP, Werebabies, Werewolf Culture, Wolf Cubs, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSoulPhoenix/pseuds/iSoulPhoenix
Summary: He slowly tries to stand with shaking legs. He walks to the door with small and unsteady steps. A small whining sound straddles him and he presses his ear against the door to hear more. The sounds he hears are some quite growling and whining, he also hears scratching. Despite his fear, Stiles slowly opens the door.He doesn’t believe his eyes. On his doorstep are two small wolf cubs staring at him with big round eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story here, I'm writing to improve my english skills.  
> Therefore english is not my mother language.  
> If you don't like it - don't read it.  
> Have fun!

Stiles lives alone in a small cabin. The cabin is high up in the mountains in the north, surrounded with forest and snow. He survives on hunting small animals like rabbits and squirrels, sometimes when he even gets to eat deer. He has his own small garden, with just some berry bushes und a nut tree. He gets his water from the melting snow in the winter and a small river 2 miles away in the summer. He gets by, barley, but it is the only thing he can do.

Stiles has been raised in the believe of the gods. He never hunts more than the needs and always leaves some berries on the bushes for the other animals. He even only uses the wood on the forest floor to make a fire in his cabin. He is trying to be respectful. 

His cabin was small, it has a fireplace inside with a chimney, three windows on each side and the front door on the other. In one corner there are his furs and blankets. He has a small pillow made of different small rabbit furs tied together. On the fireplace there is a small metal pot, he uses to make soup or tee with herbs. He doesn’t need more, he always says to himself.

When he goes outside in the winter, he wears thick fur, bound together on his small body.

He is now living 3 years in this cabin, alone. Stiles has a lot of rituals to attend, just to busy himself and to smooth his surroundings. So, every morning he prays to the gods, for health and safety. Then he goes hunting and searching for anything to eat. When he gets hungry, he returns home and eats some berries or nuts. After the meal the goes outside again and prays for the health of the forest and its inhabitancies. He speaks to the trees and bushes as he walks around the house. Then he tries to go hunting again. When the night begins, he gets back to his cabin, cook a thin soup with some herbs. Before he goes to sleep, he prays again, this time for forgiveness. Then he goes to sleep.

There is only one day a month, that is different. Every full moon Stiles tries his hardest to hunt a rabbit or at least a squirrel. He was raised to believe it needs sacrifices to smooth the creatures of the wood. On full moon the god don’t look down on earth to protect it from the different creatures, they look up to the moon. So, the creatures of the night can come out and hunt and hurt him. Therefore, he always puts a dead rabbit, some nuts and berries in front of his house. The creature will come, see the present, be pleased and leaves Stiles to live for another month. 

On the night of the full moon Stiles prays longer than normal, the winter was long and hard and the didn’t find any animal for the sacrifice. He was searching all day long but could find any living creature. He tried to smooth himself with his prayers, even when he knows the god are not looking today. He got every berry and nut he could find, he got his best fur - a deer fur - and a small red cloth, the last thing he has from his dead mother and put everything in front of his door. Stiles was scared he would die tonight, he doesn’t want to die. He still has a lot of sins to remedy. 

So he locks the door and goes to his furs with shaking legs. He huddles in the furthest corner of the cabin, looking at the door. Stiles clutches his blankets and pulls it up to his noes. He tries to smooth his rapid heartbeat with slow and deep breathes. He shrieks at the first howl he hears and tries to make himself smaller. The next howl was louder. Stiles tries to cover his ears, tears starting to fall down. 

Then it was silent. Stiles was talking to himself, just some smoothing words his mother used to tell him. He was slowly relaxing. 

The next howl is very near. Stiles bites on his fingers, so he doesn’t shout. He hears the howl again, it sounds like he creature is in front of his door. He is now crying and biting harder into his fingers. The door shook with a loud knock. Stiles was so terrified, he couldn’t move, he was shaking and slowly drawing blood from his fingers. Then the loud knock came again and again and again. Stiles was sure he will die. He was pleading and praying to everyone who was listening to him. Then the noise stops, and Stiles hears shuffling noises outside the door. He rubbed at his red and puffy eyes. Outside he hears quite yelps and growls, something was scratching at his door and whines. Stiles took his bleeding finger away from his mouth. He slowly tries to stand with shaking legs. He walks to the door with small and unsteady steps. A small whining sound straddles him, and he presses his ear against the door to hear more. The sounds he hears are some quite growling and whining, he also hears scratching. Despite his fear, Stiles slowly opens the door. 

He doesn’t believe his eyes. On his doorstep are two small wolf cubs staring at him with big round eyes. The cubs stand on his deer fur and are eyeing him suspiciously. Stiles gets on his knees and expands his not bleeding hand slowly to the cubs. They smell him and one of them likes his fingers. Stiles looks up, trying to find out why the cubs are there. The only thing he sees are two bright red eyes looking at him from the darkness of the forest. Stiles froze and starts to shake again. The wolfs whine and rub their head against his hand. Stiles looks down at them with a small smile and pats the head of one. When he looks up, the red eyes were gone, he only hears a howl in the distance. 

The cups are liking his hand, so he garters the fur in one hand and the two cubs in the other and goes inside. Just as he is about to close the door the notice that the red cloth is gone, but the nuts and berries are still there. Stiles frowns but doesn’t think more about it, now he has two little wolf cubs to attend. He locks the door and brings the cubs to his bed, he garters all his furs and tries to make a small nest for them. The cubs are walking around the fur, sniffing and biting at it. After a little while the cubs settle together in a small huddle and falling asleep. Stiles lays down next to them and tries to sleep.

He is thinking about the cubs, what they probably mean. This is a test from the creatures of the forest, because he couldn’t hunt any meat. Or is it a test from the gods? He doesn’t know. For now, he decides to tend to the cubs and make them big and strong to show whosoever was watching him, that he is worth to live. Now he was looking forward to tomorrow. He finally has some company again, with a smile on his lips the sleep overtakes him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, english is my second language and all mistakes are mine.  
> Have fun!

Finally, the snow is melting, and Stiles enjoys the light breeze of warm wind. It is still cold, but Stiles needs to bath. He could smell himself by now. 

„Ria, Cuan!“ he shouts, „We are going swimming.“

He grabs some clothes; a blanket and an herb mix to use as shower gel. The cubs, who come through the front door, are yipping loudly. There tail is wailing. Stiles crunches down and rubs behind their ears.

„You two are so adorable“, he coons. 

Cuan, the small boy, has dark grey fur with black spots on his back, also one of his small ears is black. The right front paw and his belly are light grey. He looks like a small troublemaker. Ria on the other hand has light grey fur and a white belly. Four of her paws are covered in black fur, it looks like she is wearing small socks. The tip of her tail is also black. She is a small crybaby and often overdoes it with playing. The only thing thy both have in common are there eyes, Stiles still can’t say what color they are. It looks like they are changing, from dark brown to a blue and green mix and sometimes they seem to glow a bright gold. 

Ria is looking at him with big round eyes, as Stiles stands and goes to the door. „Come, babies.“ Cuan is jumping next to him, Ria is catching up. Stiles walks out of the door, closes up behind the cubs and walks to the small river. Always looking out for the cubs, who run back and forth and are yipping and growling at different things.

Ria stumbles over a root and falls face first into the wet dirt. She whines and lays still. Stiles crunches down next to her to inspect her snout. Cuan is whining next to them not a second later.

„What’s wrong little girl? You know you need to watch out…”

As soon as Stiles picks her up, she nuzzles into his neck and let out a small purring sound. He pets her head and makes small reassuring sounds. Now Cuan stays near Stiles feet and looks worried up to his sister.

„There is nothing to worry about, little wolf. When we reach the river I get you a great snack, alright.“ Stiles whispers down to Cuan, who rubs his head against his legs.

After a while walking straight though the forest, Stiles can already hear the rustle of the river. They walk around some big trees and then there is the river. Just before the river there is a small sandbank, where Stiles lays his blanket down. The sun is high up the sky and warms the sand.

Stiles put Ria down and pets her and Coans head „Stay and I will get you a snack.“ The cubs listen well-behaved. Stiles walks up the river and then down. He looks for wild animals and maybe some delicious rabbit for his cubs. He hears a rustling a bit farer away. He looks back at the cubs, who are grooming each other roughly. Smiling, Stiles slowly walks around the rustling bush and cautiously looks behind. Behind lies a dead rabbit. It is still in one piece, so Stiles looks around to find its murder. When he doesn’t find anything, he goes to the rabbit and inspects it. Stiles doesn’t want to give the cubs some mildew, old meat. As he touches the corpse, he notices that it is still warm, so it lived not too long ago. _Lucky,_ Stiles thought. He picks up the rabbit and takes it back to the cubs. 

„Cubs, watch out!“ He throws the rabbit corps. Cuan looks up, while Ria is still licking at his face. When they see there snack, they jump up and run to the dead animal. Cuan bites his neck and looks smug at Stiles, like he killed the rabbit. Stiles couldn’t contain his laugher. „Oh my god, you are the best.“ he coons and sits down next to the now eating cubs. 

„Yeah, eat a lot. You both need to get big and strong, so the Goddess can take you back to your real family.“ He looks at them with sad eyes. They just lived with him for like 3 moon cycles, but he loves them so much already. It is going to break his heart, when the creatures come to get them. When the cubs are finished, they look at Stiles, Ria walks up to him and whines, Cuan right next to her barks at him. „I’m alright. I just got something in the eyes.“ He wipes his eyes and stands up.

„Now Ria, Cuan! I need to wash myself, so I cannot look for enemies. Cuan, you need to look after your sister and make sure nothing happens to her. Ria, you need to listen to the noise of the forest, if you hear something different, alert us.“ He looks them in the eyes and the cubs barks their consent. Stiles scratches them behind the ears and starts to undress slowly. First his thick lather shoes and socks, then his trousers. Stiles feels a shiver down his spine, as if someone was watching them. Stiles looks to the cubs, but they are cuddled together sleeping soundly. 

„Pff, so much to standing guard.“ Stiles smiles and whispers to himself, but he lets them sleep, the uneasy feeling forgotten.

Stiles pulls his fur jacket and shirt off, he shivers in the cold wind. He takes his herbal soap and walks into the river. He doesn’t go in all the way at first, because the water is really cold, it was only spring yet. Stiles never let the cubs out of his eyes, as he crunches down to soak his dirty skin in the water. His teeth are rattling, and he shivers, but what’s needs to be done, needs to be done. He rubs his body roughly and fast with the self-made soap. He is always moving up and down, so his legs won’t freeze. When he finally feels good again, he dives into the water and washes the soap away. As soon as he walks out of the water, he has blue lips and shakes like a leaf. He hurries to the blanket and rolls it around his whole body. As he shivers the cubs woke up and are now nuzzling at his wet hair. Stiles rubs his arms to get warmer and pulls the cubs to him for their body warmth. 

They stay like this for a long time, when the sun slowly starts to fade Stiles stand up, puts the sleepy cubs down and starts to put on his clothes. Now he feels eyes on him again, Stiles looks behind him and sees two red dots in the dark of the forest. Not dots. _Eyes._ As fast as he can, he grabs the cubs and pulls them to his chest. They are growling because of the rough treatment but nuzzle at his neck anyhow. Still looking at the red eyes, Stiles tries to get his heartbeat to a normal speed, so he doesn’t alarm the cubs any further. The red eyes never move from watching him. 

In the distance Stiles hears a howl and winces. He doesn’t even remember closing his eyes, but when he opens them, he sees the red eyes fading and a second howl arises at the place of the red eyes. In the need to protect the cubs, he leaves his blanket and soap behind and runs as fast as he can back to the cabin. Still holding the whining cubs to his chest. His heartbeat was sky-rocking and he was out of breath, but he still refused to stop running. When he sees his cabin, he runs even faster and opens the lock of the door as fast as he can and gets inside. He still hears howls in the distance. So, he closes the door and pulls the lock in pace.

Stiles was still holding the cubs and panting hard as he slides down the door. The cubs whine and lick his face. After some minutes he finally catches his breath, he lets go of the cubs. 

„Are you alright?“ Stiles worries. He scratches them both behind the ears. Ria still looking scared rubs her head against Stiles hand. Cuan growls, walks to the bed and curls together to sleep. Ria looks one last time to Stiles and walks to her brother to cuddle with him. 

Stiles sits there a long time, still terrified, but it was okay now that he was home. After the sun goes down Stiles walks over to the cubs and lays next to them. He grabs some of his furs and puts them atop them all. The cubs nuzzle at his chest. Sleep comes fast, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any real and helpful improvement ideas, please let me know.  
> Just don't be mean, it's only for fun and improving my writing skill.  
> Thanks!  
> -July


End file.
